


9:59 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell had no idea why Supergirl's eyes widened before he turned to the kitchen window.





	9:59 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell had no idea why Supergirl's eyes widened before he turned to the kitchen window and viewed a hungry giant animal.

THE END


End file.
